Danganronpa Despairs Shadow
by Yarbad
Summary: The two groups are back with a few more students as Phase a boy without a Identity finds a way for him and his new found friends to escape even with the old mastermind beaten the new one lurks in the shadow somehow fixing the world and bringing back humanity from despair his game will take who is allowed back into the world of peace or stuck inside the world of murder Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this OC for the other students are wanted this is a test run I hope you enjoy

Name

Talent

Gender

Description

Background

Chapter 1 welcome to the town

I sit there trying to move from the wall I look around a small town covered in fog I look on the ground seeing bodies I count them there's thirty two of them I start swaying back and forth trying to wake them up but they sit there I look around seeing people looking at me and the bodies I growl looking at them again I notice there leaving people on the roofs wearing weird black cloaks appear looking down more people are drop here by men wearing bear heads I struggle with my arms the bear men notice me moving and move away a bit as if afraid but soon they get over it getting closer as if like animals they get close and start to mess with me "hurry up and get them in their" one of the hooded men say the bear men nod and continue to move the bodies as soon as all the bodies are off the floor they walk over to me and pick up the cross I'm connected to and bring it into the building where I'm put in the middle of the room I look at them for a moment but when I make eye contact they back off again so I just sit there for a moment and gas from from the roof I feel tired my head feels fuzzy my eyes start to fail me I begin falling asleep.

I open my eyes my head hurts and people who were on the ground they look around sanding up "what happened" one of them say the boy has spiked hair and wore a hood unzipped "not a clue but I have the feeling it has something to due with the mastermind " she says "but didn't we already take care of her" he ask she ods "no" someone says with a hysterical laugh a wolf looking mascot comes out "another mascot and its not the bear" one of them say "the rabbits not there either" someone else says I go to move but my arms and legs are bounded I think about it but can't seem to put my finger onit why was I locked up on this thing I looked around why were there so many people here "nice to meet you I'm sheep" the wolf says "sheep but your a wolf" one of them says sheep laughs "you've never heard of a wolf in sheeps clothing" it ask they sit there not answering "exactly my boss thinks its high time they step in have a little fun " sheep says "who's that" one of them ask "before you ask or think about it the person you think it is still laying on the ground in front of you and you still have your memory's retaining the events that happen at the school and on the island" sheep says "so whats this about we won" one of them says "no only an illusion it was fun wasn't it all the twist and turn all of you faced but look around you the people you watch die are sitting in front of you and more people in general are there an extra ten students to be exact with the exception of Phase there" sheep points toward me so my names Phase its a start "so tell us who you are your purpose for this" one of them say "well not a purpose more of a game" sheep says " like the game you've played before but there will be no time and the trial will take place in different areas that are easy to leave from" sheep says "but unlike last time groups of murders are inside this town are allowed to roam as you guy's debate" he says the group seems shocked "you already know the rules of the game if you want to leave you must graduate so you must kill an not be caught" .

"No we won were not doing this again" one of them yells "well I can't stop you but you can stay here for the rest of your lives and if my boss gets boerd of watching he might let the killers lose on you" sheep starts laughing "hey asshole we can still fight 'em" one of them say sheep laughs "off course you can there only holding blades and pipe but they're like animals and the hunters are inside as well they might shoot you guys down before you guys can deffened yourself's" "hey big guy" I say to the guy with the weird hair "huh me" he ask I nod "can you untie me" he sits there for a moment and gets to work on the ropes "thanks your a life saver" I say happily as I fall to the ground I stand up dusting myself off and looking at sheep and starting to walk forward smiling at the little wolf "wait who unlock the shackles on him" sheep seem worried I continue to walk "your stating falsehoods thing that connect to reality through the lines of lies if anyone were to continue to belive you then they just be beling in the shit a wolf can cough up" I say "I still feel like I'm stuck in the void of falsehood and I don't think its gonna go away but I'll push forward because if anything I owe it to someone or anyone who can be halted by your words" no idea where I was coming up with this but it seem to work the wolf growled "fine there are four buildings one for the murders one for the people at the school then one for the people on the island then one for the key it's a small building but theres an exit there if you kill the person who has the key to this place you can go free without a trial " sheep says happily "now have fun you already have all you need in your rooms and theres a food court in the town be grateful to my boss for there modesty" then sheep vanishes.

I sigh looking around "I guess introduction be best" one of them says the group agrees and they get started taking to each other I sit back waiting for everyone to be finished so I can talk to them individually I yawn as I wait then as the talking slows down I jump from where I'm sitting and start. what I got from all that wasasuhiro hagakure:fourtune teller, Himfumi Yamada Kiyotaka, Ishimaru:hall monitor, Junko Enoshima: fashion model, Chihiro Fujisaki: programer , Celestia ludenbrtck :gambaler, Mondo Ohwada:biker, Leon Kuwata:baseballplayer, Aoi Asahina:swimer, Sakura Ohgami:matrial arts, Touko Fukawa:writer, Byakuya Togami:heir, Kyoko Kirigiri:detective, Sayaka Maizono:singer idol, makoto Naegi:hope, Mukuro Ikusaba:Soilder, MonoBear, Monomi, Chiaki Nanami:gamer, Huyuhiko Kuzuryu:gangster, Mahiru Koizumi:photographer, Peko Peokyama:swordsman, Teruteru hanamura:chef, Ibuki Mioda:rocker, Nagito Komadea:luckster, Hiyoko Saionji:traditonal dance, Gandmu Taknaka:breeder, Sonia Nevermind:princess, Hajime Hinata:?, Mikan Tsumiki :nurse, Kazuchi Souda:mechanic, Akane Owari:gymnist, NekoMaru Nidai:coach.

I sigh after learning everyone name and whatever title they had I look in the mirror looking at what I looked like I saw head phones and I wore a black leather jacket my shirt was riped up I had short red hair that spiked on the edged and covered some of my face I had black jeans and dress shoes on I lift the headphones onto my head the music is enjoyable and I find myself lost for a second in it till someone taps me on the shoulder I shake out of it I look at them again Naegi steps forward "we might want to divide into groups" he says to everyone "whys that" Leon ask "incase someone from the killing side gets idea" I say looking at the people who had already pull from the group a screen turns on "I forgot to mention my boss rebuilt the world its back to normal so lucky you if you escape you can go back home" sheeps says "so much for not having a motive" I say as the T.V. screen turns off I laugh laying down man this is boring "hey " I look over its the nurse "whats up" I ask "everyone says were leaving" she says I sit up and start walking "if I remember right theres were other student here they must have left not listening to the sheep" I say to them Byakuya sighs "Naegi" he says to the spike hair boy "yeah Togami" he answers "come lets not stay near the people who already try to kill us once we need to catch this game master just like the last " he says Naegi nods and follows his group out "Hinata" Chika says walking over to the boy with the white shirt and tie "yeah" he answers "lets go to ours as well we might as well see what it looks like " she says he nods his group leaves as well I look the murders are left "so you guys killed each other who you kill" I ask making fun of them by acting dead for a second and faling back then catching myself "fuck you dude" Leon says I smile "touchy I guess" I say laughing "who you kill again I think I heard who you murder its funny since yours was more you only thought of it after you were attacked he grolwed at me running at me throwing a punch I caught his hand either he really wasn't really gonna punch me or he was terrible at punching I stop it in an instant holding it there "look I can be a smartass and we can fight this out but I'd rather just go to my room alright" I ask leon growls and walks over to his group what leaves.

I walk out looking around my headphones on I blare the music walking around a bit there were three building that stood out for the town they were big and had signs on them that lit up one was a large knife one was a book and

another was a small palm tree.

I walk down toward The last one this one was a latge lock with two hands grabbing for it one a dark black hand with large red lines going through it the other was pure and reaching out for it I didn't try touching it since it might cause problems if I get a chance I'll ask Sheep if its me who has the key or not I look seeing people in studet uniforms walk into a building not labled I walk going after them I see them looking toward me they stop what there doing and the few outside walk towards me "yes" one of them ask "oh I was wondering why your not going in the building with the others" I ask "your allowed access just like this building but were not allowed in there thats why we wern't at the meeting like the others no point in us being there the sign for this building already fell off your welcome to join us I'm pretty sure your room is set up in one of the houses though" the boy says he nods at me and takes off with the others before I can ask any of the there names I shurg it off walking toward another one of the buildings.

"oh Phase " its Fujisaki "yeah" I say barely paying any attention as I walk in "are you planning on staying here with us" I shake my head "not sure" I say to the boy I think I'm not a so sure but he has a guy vibe I guess I look around a bit more noticing that I was being watch I decided to play around with this a bit "fujisaki" I say quietly he stops "uh..yeah" I grin acting like I have something behind my back "theres something I want to show you" I say making a sadistic look on my face he jumps away from me "wha...what is it" he ask "have you ever seen a knife this bloody" I scream and lifted my hand they scream falling to their knees I felt my side start to hurt as I laughed rolling on the ground "Fujisaki are you ok" its Ishimaru "yeah I'm fine just a little frightened thats all" Fujisaki says Ishimaru nods looking at me angry I smile standing up and leaving.

As I walk I feel someone following me I continue walking and continue to get the same feeling I turn a corner and a small bear runs around chasing after I grab it fast looking at it "what the hell do you think your doing" I the bear like I was gonna kill it "no Junko told me to follow you" I let go I'm trying to remember Junko was the super highschool despair along with her sister I sigh "what do they want" I ask "they want to talk thats all" monokuma says "great a bear can lead the way then cause I don't got the paws to do it" the bear laugh "upupupu that was good" he says I follow him "do you have more copies of yourself alot of the others seem scared of you but to me you look like a stuff bear" he turns to me revealing claws "I'm not a stuff bear" I nod ignoring what he says I put on the headphones I notice were heading for the knife building but instead of going inside we go around a smal building connected to the knife one what has a sign with the face of the bear on it "we don't get to be in the same room as them" monokuma says walking into the building I walk in as well not bothering to think about who I was dealing with.

I'm not sure if this is good or not review tell me what you think and if you got an OC we have Ten students that need to be filled perfer five male five female if it ends up one being bigger than the other or just having male or females isn't a big deal thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With Despair

Chapter 2 meeting with despair

I walk in not really sure what to excpect we talked once but around everyone even though they seem not to get to close to her I continue to walk in the bear had vanished from my side so I guess he had walked off somewhere inside the building I walked toward a big set of doors I thought about it for a second grabing a broom then a rope I tied the rope to the broom and tossed it into an open air vent pulling myself up I crawled through kicking open the vents other side that was a little rusted I fell through looking at the trap on the door and clapping "very clever setting up that trap as I walked in" I say with a smile the blonde girl smiles at the comment "me I would never" she said I nod looking another girl sat a bit away short black hair not really intrested in what was going on near her "so why you'd call me here" I ask she turn toward me "to have you help with my despair" she said with a smile "what do you mean to help" I ask looking at the headphones "I wanted to feel your despair up close" she said why did she have such an excited look on I stop my thought she is the ultamite despair "are you the same" I ask the girl sitting "I'm done with my sister's plots for nnoq I do enjoy your despair but I'm going with my military life " "weren't you a hire arm" I ask she nodded "that makes sense" I say quietly "so if you get out of here than you'll want to start looking for more work" I said "whoever pays the most" she says why so monotone I ask myself.

I sit there for about half an hour letting junko do what ever exactly she was doing she smiled "ok I feel full of despair again" she said "come back again so I can get a refill" she said I nod I look at ikusaba who was tying her shoe I shrug "so where you lean to fight" I asked "jappanese military" she says continuing to tie her shoe "that make sense" I comment she looks at me "have..we meet before" she ask I shook my head "I have no Idea my name is Phase thats as far as my knowledge goes on that subject" I say to her she nods "ok" she says going back to what she had been doing I wander out seeing the bear again he hands me something "so you can get in" he says I nod walking out of the room.

I walk out again it feels like someone is watching me I walk not looking back but I can hear footsteps behind me I stop sighing should I just turn around but if its someone trying to kill me I think a little more then feel hands fire from behind me grabing my chest I sit there for a moment confused a small awe in disappointment as they squeze" I start laughing "well thats a first " I say turning around the person was shorter than me probably somewhere between 4'6 and 4'9 she had long hair from what I could tell was strawberry blonde the tips of her haired curled her eyes were blue violet and she had slightly pale peace skin wearing a type of frilled up trench coat with it beomg open I notice shes wearing a light pink breezy top a white knee high skirt white knee socks and pink flats she grined "hows it goin mister" she says with more of a happy go lucky smile on now "good before you decided to grab me from behind" I with a small smirk on my face "everyone enjoys a good hello" she said I nod only I don't think people get to happy when a girl comes from behind and gropes them "well being honest I thought you were a girl " she said "but you got alot of the hard stuff up front so I drop that idea off the bat" I thought about it "what about Sakura she would have felt the same as me" I said "nope already try her shes softer than you were" she says with a laugh "actually shes the reason I ended up bumping into you" she says with a smile "you gonna tell me you grope her" I said to her "yep and boy was she mad she was gonna kick me through a wall when I shot out one of my best charecters trying to make her think I wasn't the one who did it that work for a moment but she still chased after me" .

I almost fall down after hearing what had happen laughing to hard she just sighed "yeah I figure it be an ice breaker" she said "more like rib breaker" I said laughing harder she chuckled at it "sorry but thats no game" I stop what happen to her voice I sat up after having rolled around on the ground she seem confused "oh I forgot to tell you I'm the SHSL Sieyuu" I sat there for a moment pretending to grab a dictonary she explained "it means to use one voice to act" "and that makes you " "I'm a japanese Voice actor " she said "so thats what was up with your voice changing " I said "it was one of my favorite charecters I've done I do that sometimes when I forget my own voice or get nervous" I smiled "so wich one was it this time" I ask getting closer she hop back "thirteen" she said I laughed "I'm kidding if you haven't notice I don't really take anything seriously but you must be smart being in highschool at thirteen" I say confused on that "my parents and manager thought since I understood alot more things than the others kid I should be bumped up" she said I nod.

I walk with her for a couple moments noticing the spike hair fourtune teller walking by he had come from the direction of the knife building maybe a friend or something ask to talk but it really didn't matter to me "here" she says "I'll show you the place were I found some good food" she said I followed her having been hungry she kind of skiped along happily at the same time walk casually maybe another charecter I shook it out of my head as I continued to walk down the street with arrived at a building that was labled Cafe "so you came to a cafe and there was good food inside" she nods at what I say "doesn't make sense but it was good food" she said laughing another fail attempt at her jokes I say quietly to myself.

We walk in looking around it look brand new a person behind the counter was there as well "hi how can I help you" they said "um can we get something to eat and drink " she ask "sure thing hun" they said walking toward the back "see I told you good stuff" she says to me as they come out with a tray of good smelling food we sit there chatting I asked her about her job she gave me some clear answers I nodded listening intently "so how long do you plan to do it" I ask she didn't respond quickly but then gave me a smile "its what I'm good at I'll give it my all" she says I nod "so then I told you mine how about sharing yours" I sigh tapping my head and knocking "I'm not sure how to put this I'm not sure what my thing is" I said "so you can't remember " she says "more like I don't want to remember" I said sighing "so what do you want to do after" I stop a howls heard the person behind the counter seems to just vanish I walk out side looking around I run around for some reason "hey is something wrong" she ask I shake my head "no did you hear that" I said "hear what" she said I sit there for a moment the howling came from the right "come on I'll show you" I say to her she nods following me as I ran down the road "what do you thinks going on" she ask sstill not sure what I was talking about "I'm not sure myself but it doesn't feel right to me right" she shrugs "I don't hear it so I can't tell you" she says.

We ended up in fron of the building with no name on it the boy who had greeted me before was hangging there swing he seem to shine was it the blood I thought to myself the blood trickling the rope was thick and long it was tide to the edge of one of the poles so the perso who did this left the scene before it ended I guess a bell rings "a body has been discovered lucky you boss was thinking about sending in the killers" sheep says over a large T.V. "you know the drill look at the body find clues the trial will begin shortly after " the T.V. clicks off I look at it once agin the girl pulls out some type of device "his name was T filler " she said "he died thrity minutes ago and was strangled to death " I clap "your a detective to I would have never known" she rolls her eyes "no I read the file on my ID why didn't you" she ask me I shuffled around feeling if I had one "I never got one" I said "did you go to your room yet" she ask I shook my head "no I haven't found it yet" she sighed "and your older than me" she says laughing "I'm gonna continue looking at the crime scene see if you can't find anything" I said "I'll search with my soul in my hand" she said another weird voice I nod in agreement not wanting to bother with it I put on the headphones and started searching for clues,

I wander next to the body there was a shine to the head but no reason for it I look there wasn't much blood near the body but that was weird there should be some type of reason for him bleeding I look around more seeing something shine in my eyes I look over seeing a small gleam I knee down a blood puddle with small pices of I think about it grabing one I cut my finger what was that glass I shake my hand bitting my finger and sucking on it I stand up looking theres a blood trail meaning for a moment he was being drag I look noticing more blood in the cracks away from the blood trail "so it was cleaned up a little" I think to myself I walk back to the body notice something on the back of his head a small sticker you find like a price tag "41032 Replica" I said quietly couting the number on it I sigh thinking a bit harder about it I also notice that roughly no blood was on the rope not the nose part at least and the knot was that of an american solider.

I sigh "ok I've had enough of this tell the others I'm going to sleep" I said she nods I put the headphones on and start walking I stop looking at one of the building Naegi was standing there with hagakure "man I'm so glad I went into my room today my crystal ball went missing and I couldn't find it but I found an replacement on my desk I'm sad its not my crystal ball but its cool they gave me at least something like this" he says Naegi seemed confused "but it looks like your old one" he laughs "nosence my od one was a real deal one" he says sighing "oh well we might as well check if it started again" his face turn blue when he said that and the two walk toward where he was leaving he sighed walking toward a bench he sat down then laid on it going fast to sleep.

"Hey" someone says he smacks the hand away "hey" they say again he smacks it away again "wake up" he turns to me "um I know I'm your wall when you want to sleep but " he smacks the hand away I sigh to myself groaning "I'm up I'm up " I said "good well need everyone's help on this" Kirigiri said I nod "for" I ask "the class trial" Monokuma said "this is the second time I get to be apart of this " he says laughing "ook I get it crazy bear weird shit going on class trial I'll go get some water for you guys to drink" I said yawning "wait you might want to just wait " Naegi said I nod turning around I didn't really care as long as things got to where I could sleep.

I didn't pay attention for a couple of minutes but decided to listen to the rules for this one it be a little different people who were trying to kill us were trying to find this place once we vote on who was the murderer was we can go up and there stuck down here no special murder or exrcution for them or anything like that also people who didn't want to didn't have to partcipate in the trial but they weren't allow to help or add in evidence also and if the killered tried this and hid in the stands they be executed for trying to hide "so after explaining the rules are you guys ready for the trial" sheep ask turning on a screen "boss will be watching don't dissapoint " he says to us I sigh shifing my body around "so raise your hand if you didn't do it" I raised my hand and so did everyone else I sighed "well I'm out of ideas" he says "before we go and quit like Phase did why don't we go over the evidence that we found at the crime scene" Hinata said the group agrees and discussion starts.

Hi sorry this took awhile thank you for reading this I still have nine openings and I thank LG for giving me one it help me move the story,


	3. Chapter 3 you've got that wrong

Chapter 3 you've got that wrong

I sit there waiting for them to begin "first of lets go over what we know" kirigiri said "oh miss silver hair" "my names Kirigiri" she said "oh nice to meet you my names Hioko Naiki" she said proudly with a thumbs up "quit with the formalitys we don't have time for" Hioko laughed "the blonde dragon unleashed" she yells "wait what" byakuya said confused by her outburst and her cutting him off I guessed another one of her voices I sighed "so moving along " I said "Hioko can you read the report for them I didn't get a chance to but I remember what you said" I say to her she nods "ok first off T filler was the SHSL neek" she said "meaning he barely left his house " Naegi states "and that has nothing to do with this case" two pair of eyes snap over to him "you've got that wrong" they yell "hold it" I yell scratching the back of my head "the hell did you two just do" he ask "what do you" "no I mean you just scream out a catch Phrase" he said "no we didn't really" "look when people die you don't use that moment to come up with a catchphrase" I say they sit there for a second "but we" "no buts its not normal" I say looking at there faces they seem dumbfounded "good one Phase" Hioko says I guess the voice actor would catch someone acting something out so I take a bow "wait you were just messing with us" I nod "yeah I was bored so decided it be some fun and it was " I say to them the two glare at me for a moment then go back to what we were saying,

"But if Filler never left the house then why would he leave the compound" he ask leon "wait what" "Hinata's right if he really was the SHSL Neek he'd never leave the house" Nagei said "I agree with that" Kirigiri says "he say to the others to leave him alone when he found his room he didn't come back out except when we was murdered " she said "but that doesn't explain why he went outside in the first place" Fukawa says "maybe he was hungry" Asahina says "no somone else grab the food" another said most of the people who weren't in the main thirty didn't come up most sat out on the sideline but a few people came up "so then" he says "who was the person in charge of the food" Byakuya ask "it was one of the girls I don't remember the name but she's in the stands" he says pointing to them one girl stood up "I was the one who was doing it I'm the best orginizer for a reason" she says sitting down from the front row "if your so crazy about this mess why are you out on the sidelines" Leon ask "because idiot" I began "she wanted to cross herself off the suspect list" he looks at me confused "what are you talking about" "sheep said it himself that said they be killed off if they hid in the stands" he says looking at the group of people "they might have wanted to help but they figured this be easier than getting in everyone's way" Byakuya scoffs at them "right they're just cowards" he says.

"Alright we can mark it off the list for reasons" Ishimaru said "but we still don't know why he went outside" "maybe it has something to do with these" Nanami says lifting some flyers "if someone saw these they'd excpet there wish to come true" she said everyone got a look at it once it got to me I read it out loud "at sunset your mind will be given freedom and your wishes granted" I chuckled "that makes sense " I say quietly "no its kind of like a hidden text a Neek would have saw it faster than anyone else" Hinata said "hmm" I stared at the paper "at sunset your wishes will be granted" I said taking random words from it "is that what your talking about" I ask "yeah I think the fredom and mind is just something to throw people of the basic meaning of it just to make it look ike a fluke " he says "so then he went out side and the person waiting for him choke him with the rope and tied him up like that" Nidia said confused "not the bleak" I say to them "so you did find something else" Hioko said "yeah I did" I pull out a pice of the shining stuff "I found this shining on the back of T's head and some of it in a crack with blood in it" they look at it "so they use something else to club him and then tied him up" Maizono said "that would be what it looks like but look at the knot" Kirigiri said pointing to the picture of it "the way its tied I've seen this before when an american soilder commited suicide the case was closed because it pull him out as a suspect but the other ropes had the same knot in them this is how the military tied there nots" she says "so then who's military here" the fourtune teller ask "that be me" Ikusaba said "so you did it" Leon yelled "I should have guessed you'd be the one to have done something like this" Bykuya said "so she did it" Ishimaru said "Ikusaba is that true "Nagei ask she didn't respond "looks like we have a suspect" sheep says "who's standing at her deffense " I look around no one seriously I lift my hand "hey over here I think I just realize something" I say to them "if you think its right I'll help" Hioko lifts her hand "my sister goanna die I might as well watch and feel the despair" junko raises her hand "good then you guy's have fun figuring it out" the floor open up underneath me and I went flying down.

I open my eyes rubbing my head I look the other three are here "hey hows everyone doin" looks like Hioko's ok I look junko dust herself off and Ikusaba stands not bothering to "this is a debate with stress for the side of the verdict we call in Blitz evidence debate" sheep says "so its a game " Junko says laughing " I like this sheep way of thinking " she says "speak for yourself " I say looking men with bear mask walk forward "aren't theses your guys tell them to stop" I said to her she chuckles "don't know why but they don't seem to care even if I'm the one telling them things to do now" she says as they get closer "oh I forgot since Phase was the first one to deffend them he gets the prize" something falls from the roof I grab it looking at it a trench knife I turn around "I'm giving you guy's one chance to walk away" they continue to walk forward "fine then you ask for it" I say to them charging forward.

POV:?

Phase runs at the three holding pipes one follow ups charging at him with the pipe "I don't think she did it" he says swinging "what proof do you have for your claim" sheep ask "first off" he says dogging the pipe and shoving the blade into the bear mask the man falls back and stops moving "I saw her before it even happen only a while before the body was discovered the distance it was for me and her to walk from where they were and where the body was found it makes no sense how could she get there before us" he ask "maybe she had already done it" Leon said "yeah she could have and no one could have even" "hold it" the boy from before interrupts them "there is no way it was more than a couple minutes" he says " I had seen him walking down the stairs only ten minutes before the alarm sounded saying he was dead" Phase kicks the pipe over to them and Ikusaba grabbed it and runs next to him slamming the pipe against the other one the last one lifted his hand holding a pistol "alright but that's not the only thing" Phase yells pushing her out of the way of the shot getting hit in the arm he charges the man cutting the mans fingers off knocking the gun out of his hand Ikusaba slid grabbing it she fires hitting the man dead center in the head the man falls back twitching for a moment then stopping Phase helps her up winching from the pain in his shoulder "think about this for a moment what was the weapon she use that would shatter on impact" he ask "this fell of the weapon they were using " he says pulling out the sticker "what is that" Kirigiri ask "its the price tag well sticker that was stuck on the weapon when it made impact with the boys head it broke" he says "if that's not enough when I was looking at the knot and Kirigiri can confirm this it was American style Ikusaba learn in japan by there military meaning her knowing an American style knot makes no sense the culprit had seen her knot and from dealing with someone else or from there own prior knowledge they made the knot".

"So then who did it" they ask "well they had enough time to clean it up but if you think about it then you'd realized that the people who have cuts in there hands were me fourtune teller and Maizono" he says to them more start coming toward the open door "Ikusaba " he starts moving his hands she seems surprise then nods "Junko Hioko hide well be done in a moment" hioko nods running behind some rubble junko smiles "the feeling I'm getting from this is to good" she said "hide you dumbass or I'll knock the shit out of you till there is no despair left" she smiles "that could be fun" she says walking behind the rubble Hioko was hiding behind two more walk into the room small growls coming from them Phase smiles lifting his hand he nods the two drop from the plaform ontop of them Phase stabs the knife in the back of the mask while Ikusaba lifts the pipe slaming it across the other ones head the two look down

at there work Junko walks out "you two just created a masterpice I've never seen" "wow you guys are awsome" Hioko looks at the two on the ground "is it ok for me to take off there mask "might not be the best idea the despair bundled up inside the mask would probably corrupt you instantly" junko said "um did your personality just change" she seem calm and mellow instead of obsessing about the despair around us "yeah I change my personality because I forgot what it use to be" Ihe nods "while that makes no sense I'll say this now Nagei" he yells the boy looks up at the screen showing phase and the other "think back what did fourtune tell you" he yells the boys eyes flash "your talking about the spare crystal ball he found in his room".

Everyone look at Hagakure "come on guys I would never kill someone thats to much" he says "then why is your ball there " "they never found a ball just glass" "and a sticker from the ball itself" "bull that could have been anything" he says to them " yeah and you've traveled in your proffesion " Phase said "what do you mean " he says "lets think of it like this" he lifts his hand pointing at the screen to Hagakure Phase smiles "if a soilder fighting in or posted in Japan then they meet you or if you went over to any other land then you could easily meet one posted there and if they couldn't pay you they could easily teach you something like that" he says "not knowing that Ikusaba trained in japan you use what you learn to frame her but not knowing how to actually kill someone with a military was harder than you excpected using the new ball you found in your room you lure him out saying it was your fourtune telling guessing you told him to close his eyes or something you lifted your ball and smashed him across the head explaing why the back of his head and the floor had some of the ball scatered there not knowing what to do next you tied him up maybe to make it look like suicide you manage to make it look like Ikusaba with the knot then clean up fast then running off I don't know what happened to the ball but you talk in front of me and Nagei to give yourself an alibi" he stops "if I messed up anywhere tell me I'll change it " Hagakure didn't answer "well what do you have to say to that" Byakuya ask "I didn't kill him theres no way I did" he scream looking at his friends "come on you got to belive me remember he said himself that maizono had cuts on his hands and so did he" Phase nods showing his hand the cut on his finger tip from touching the glass "is that your deffense" he ask "yeah I saw maizono and him go into my room they stole my ball and use it but then they both got cut thats got to be it" he says.

Phase chuckles "fine then " he says lifting his hand "you fell into my trap way to good" he says laughing at him junko look at him "trap I don't remember him falling for one" "obviously the only person who knew was well I'll make it fun Hinata tell me" he looks around the room "if your asking who knew from the start I'm goanna go with one of the people who had a cuts on there hands so Maizono" he looks at her she nods "yep" "but how would that be a trap" Hagakure ask "you two still are as must supect as I am" he shakes his head "no your claim of us entering your room prove we couldn't have done it Hioko knows I was with her the entire time and Ishimaru and Fujisaki know I didn't " he shakes his head "did I get close into the building" he ask "no you scared Fujisaki and then left" Ishimaru said Fujisaki nods in agreement "so then that means he never entered the room and what about maizono whats her story" Kirigiri ask "simple her hands" he says Maizono nods lifting her hands "I would have never known her hands had cuts on them because I only meet her once " he says the group looks not a cut on them "so you were bluffing" Byakuya had a small smile on "clever dog " he says "well moving along from his comment" he says "I was at the crime scene with Hioko who saw me cut my hand on the glass on the ground " he says Hioko nods "meaning the only person who could have done it was you".

Hagakure didn't say anything for a moment "I knew it" he says quietly he says lifting the old ball "it said I die soon if I couldn't get out off here" he says "so you" he nods "I didn't want to die if I didn't leave then I'd be killed" he says "but that doesn't give you the right to kill others" Kirigiri says "I know but" he starts crying "I just didn't want to die" he says "alright time to cast your votes people " sheep says a platform brings us back up everyone look at each oher before pressing the button Hagakure face showed "congrats on figuring it out" sheep says "boss was quiet please to see it" the shadow on the screen was nodding "ok then why don't we let him down there" he says the floor drops and he falls in sheep hits another button and siren start to sound everywhere all the men with mask run inside of buildings a howl is heard a weird creature fifteen feet tall and the same length round started coming out of the wood work no faces and look to be made of flesh Hagakure hadn't notice them one snuck up behind him lifting high up Hagakure turn around his face turn completly blue the things chest open up razor sharp teeth inside a tounge wrap around him and pull him in he screams out but in and instant his top vanishes the stomach snaps shut and his lower half is ripped apart by the smaller ones another sound and they fire back into the wood work.

"What the hell were those things" Hinata said "oh those are the remains of despair in people heart its alot of sentimental crap we call them depsair hounds for short keeps things simple" sheep says then stands up "well I'm bored with you idiots I'll be back later when one of you commits another murder" then the wolf vanishes from the room.

Hey I still need nine but I want to say I'll be posting this more frequently I'm sorry it took a few days to post the next chapter if you have any suggestion or an OC like before I need nine tell me thank you.


End file.
